Role Play
by zutarianxataang
Summary: Luigi has a mistress, but at what cost? OCXCanon character. Be warned.


~Authors notes~

First off, Let me say, this is -not- my first fan-fiction. I have written others, but this just happens to be the one I am -willing- to post.

Second, This Fan-Fic will only be understood by -one- person, besides myself.  
I wrote it out of sheer boredom, and it is based on a Role Play I am having with said other person.

Lastly, it has OC's X Canon characters romance, Canon Character death, and mentions of abuse, drug use, sex, and -attempted- suicide. If you do not like -any- of those, please, leave. Thank you~ I do not flames on how my OC looks, talks, personality ECT. Thank you. Anyone who wants to give me constructive criticism, I am welcome to it. This was written at 3 O'clock in the morning, so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.

Notes: This RP takes place in an Alternate Universe, so Luigi is not a game character, but a person, a Knight to be exact. He and Daisy are trapped in a loveless marriage, and have a daughter, Tonia (Friend's OC). Daisy resents Luigi for getting her pregnant, and being forced into a marriage she did not want. Luigi knows he and Daisy have nothing any more. This short story takes place during their rule of Sasraland. Luigi is 40, and Daisy is 38, because this takes place in the FUTURE of my friends and mine Role Play. Mr L will probably be mentioned, and you should know, Mr L and Luigi do -not- share the same body any more (For Reference, look up Howlingmisfit's stories Errands and/or Consequences.) There is also hints of Xee X Mr L in the story, that is one of our main couples. Moriel the Echinhog will also be mentioned to have a relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog.

Here's a quick little bio for my OC, that way you understand her. (Note: She is -not- meant to realistic to the Mario Bros franchise, she is from a different dimension. She has some powers, but is not over powered. Call her a Mary-Sue and I shall laugh in your face. Have a nice day haters.)

Name: Zemmara "Zemmy" Rosalie Hubris

Age: 36 (During this time period)

Height: 5'9

Weight: She's a bit on the smaller side. She was anorexic as an older teen, younger adult.

Hair Color: Auburn, almost rust colored. Dyed blue.(Yes, she's a Bluenette. Deal w/ it.)

Eye Color: Orange. (Deal people.)

Bio: Born in the dimension of Element Genies, she and her twin sister, Xelcaria (Xee) where quickly discarded on earth, for they where bastard children, born to a pair of nobles, who where indeed, not married to each other. She was born with the ability to Dimension jump, being able to jump from our Dimension, to several others. Including the Mushroom Kingdom and Sasraland.  
They where raised by Charlotte Hubris, a sickly black woman. They lost their "mother" when they where 14. Zemmy, being the older twin, found them a place to stay, out of the foster care system. They lived with a close friend for about 2 years, before they were evicted. Zemmy had become a prostitute by then, and she was putting Xee through school. Zemmy, though the same age as Xee, was taking on the responsibilities of an adult. Feeding, Clothing, and basically caring for her sister. As she grew up, she started to become addicted to several kinds of drugs.

It wasn't until she had gotten into an accident with her sister, did she sober up, and begin to fly straight. But the accident cost her...she had to have her uterus and ovaries removed. She got never over this, and thus started to help her sister raise their niece, Sera. After they had settled down into a small, yet comfy, life style...Xee and Zemmy met Moriel, and their worlds where turned upside down. They met Team Rising Moons, where they met Moriel's husband, Shadow, Mr L, and Luigi. They learned their stories, and started to develop relationships with the team. Xee and Mr L where oddly attracted to each other, their romance bloomed. Zemmy, on the other hand...She was cold, and almost spiteful towards the group, except when Luigi showed her a kindness and caring she had not experienced in a long time. She fell in love with the green wearing Italian over the course of months of knowing him. But something kept her at bay...He was in love with a woman named Daisy...and for the longest time she sat idly by, keeping her tongue bitten. She never did get to say how she felt...about 1 year later, Luigi was forced to go back to Sasraland, and Zemmy followed. Turns out, Luigi was almost guilted into marrying Princess Daisy. He didn't even know he was a father. Zemmy was heart broken, but stuck around, even when people thought her presence was suspicious. Several rumors flowed about of her and Luigi being lovers...but no proof was ever shown. It wasn't until many years later that Zemmy would have been Luigi's lover...and that is where we begin our tale

And now, for your entertainment Heather, darling, A short one shot based on our couple(s). -

The blue eyed man bowed, his crown tilting a bit. He straightened it as he righted himself, stating as he did "Of course, Council man...I shall see that this matter is done with." The council man looked at the blue eyed man, nodding "Thank you, Luigi, your Highness." Luigi, the man sporting the crown, smirked just a tad, before exiting the council chambers. As he did, he was greeted by a bluenette, her large, seductive eyes glinting "...So, how'd it go Green Bean?" she asks, in a loving way. Luigi chuckles a bit " Zemmy, It's not polite to call the royalty by pet names...the council is against that and you know it" he says in a faux posh way. Zemmy smirks " Well the council can kiss my rump...I'm not apart of the royal garbage." Luigi rolled his eyes, looking Zemmy in the eyes "If you where...this little game of ours would be –a lot- more interesting..." The bluenette chuckles, her raspy laughter echoing down the hall " It would! Maybe thats what we should do next time..." Luigi just shook his head in response, his own laughter mixing with hers. "Shall we try this idea of yours out now..or later..?" He gave her a small wink. Zemmy grinned, and patted his cheek "How's about now..." before sauntering away, towards his bedroom. Luigi followed, taking a deep breath, his eyes lingering on her rear end.

They where lovers, ones that used each other just to meet their animalistic needs.  
Luigi always felt guilty for cheating on Daisy, but then he remembered, he didn't love her, nor did she love him. They almost hated each other, but they had one thing in common, and that was their daughter, Tonia.  
They both loved her, and that brought them together on some levels.  
But other than that, they avoided each other like the plague, unless they needed to be seen together.  
They did not even share a bed any more, which enraged the council. Luigi had turned to Zemmy for comfort, and to ease some of the stress in his life. Daisy also had a lover, who no one knew of, since he kept his identity a secret. Many suspected it was Waluigi, but no one ever found out, even after the Queen died, but alas, that is for later in this tale, for now, let us stay with the little amores.

Luigi sighed as he pulled Zemmy down onto the mattress, both of their clothes long gone. He always kept a serious, almost grim look on his face during their fun. Zemmy always grinned, and smirked, making dirty comments, and egging Luigi on.  
After they finished, they dressed themselves, and looked at each other, small, perverted grins gracing their lips. As always, Zemmy walked over and kissed Luigi on the cheek, whispering "Ti amo Luigi..." before slipping out of the castle, and into the darkness, not to be seen again until Luigi called for her, and her services. Zemmy never minded either. She knew Luigi was -hers- and not Daisy's...which made her glad, even if Luigi did not return the feelings.  
She let the tears stream down her face as she left the Sasraland Kingdom, knowing her fate as a lover.

Luigi sat on the edge of his bed, his head bowed, and his hands clasped together. He always felt exetremly guilty after he and Zemmy had relations. He sighed deeply. He knew -exactly- how Zemmy felt, and he returned the feelings, but he couldn't tell her how he felt about her. In one hand,If he did, He would have the woman of his dreams, but the fear of the Council finding out, took over his mind. On the other hand, he could keep her around , as his friend and lover, until Daisy passed away. Luigi sighed again, crawling into the bed. He hated thinking about the situation he had put himself in.  
He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, And neither option was pleasing in the long run.  
For now, the blue eyed Italian just wanted some sleep, because his head was pounding.  
He couldn't do this any more...and all he wanted was to live a normal life.  
Even -semi- normal would have been fine in his book.  
Luigi had one face in his dreams as he drifted off, and she was a lovely bluenette.

-Time Skip-

It was about 7 months later, and Luigi stared down at the casket containing his wife, and his unborn son.  
Daisy had died in the act of giving birth, which was the last try to salvage their marriage.  
Luigi dropped the white daisies onto the casket, and turned, leaving the cathedral.  
He was greeted by a similar orange eyed beauty, but this time, her hair was not it's usual electric blue, but a soft, shiny, rust colored mane. Her eyes where cast down, and she looked as sullen as the world around them, for it had decided to rain that day.  
Zemmy walked up to Luigi and hugged him tightly, muttering "I am sorry for your loss Green Bean..." Luigi smiled sadly, and returned the embrace, burying his face into her neck, and muttering "I may not have loved the woman...but I still am saddened by her passing..." Zemmy sighed a bit "...Do you need me to stay around?" she asked, her tone almost tentative.  
Luigi smirked, stepping back, he tilted her chin up "Tonia is in need of a female role model...can I trust you to teach her to act like a lady?" Zemmy chuckled "I'm not a lady Weegee...but I can -teach- her how to be one..." Luigi nodded, his small, sad smile returning to his features. Zemmy gave him the same smile in return, before muttering "Ti amo Luigi..." and slipping away into the gloomy midday. Luigi stood there for a moment, before muttering "Ti amo ache Zemmara..." then returning to the castle.

Later that same evening, as Luigi rested in his bed, his felt some one slip into the bed with him. His eyes snapped open, and he was met with a pair of lovely orange eyes, locked onto his. Luigi sighed "Zemmy...I'm not in the mood..." Zemmy shook her head "..I just..want to..." she sighs, embracing him "I'm not leaving you tonight...you're upset, and lonely...and those things lead to very bad places..." Luigi chuckled lightly "...you just wanted a reason to cuddle..." Zemmy glared "Did not...I'm here for...moral support...yeah that's it!" Luigi just shook his head, and pulled her close, sighing "You have to leave before morning...or else both of our heads will be on the chopping block..." Zemmy sighed, her eyes slipping closed "I know the drill Luigi..."

The next morning, she was indeed gone, before any of the saddened castle residents awoke.  
Luigi sighed as he looked at his empty arms, thinking "I wish I could wake up next to her for once..."  
He stood, and let his valet dress him, keeping his somber and melancholy facial expressions.  
The valet looked up at Luigi, and gave him a sad smile "We'll all miss the queen m'lord...but cheer up...I hear the council is trying to find you a need bride as we speak."  
Luigi paled, and let the valet finish helping dress, before almost running to the council chambers.

-time skip-

Luigi stepped outside, his skin pale as a ghost. The council was indeed choosing him a new wife.  
He did not want this...he thought he was free of commitment.  
He grabbed his head, shaking it slightly. Zemmy...he didn't want to hurt Zemmy any more than he already had...  
He groaned, and continued to hold his head, his heart racing, and his thoughts going a mile a minute.  
He didn't see the woman he was thinking about walk up behind him, and place a hand on his shoulder.  
Luigi jumped slightly, and turned to her, frowning. "Zemmy...I have some bad news..."  
Zemmy sighs "I know...your getting re-married.."  
Luigi just sighed "I'm sorry Zemmy...I-" He's cut off by Zemmy kissing him. The kiss was passionate, hungry almost.  
Luigi was taken aback, for in all of their romps, she had only ever given him the usual peck on the cheek, never a full blown kiss.  
He didn't even care who was watching at this point, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close, kissing her back with the same, hungry passion. As Zemmy pulled away "...Luigi, I love you...I don't mind if you're married, because I know that someday you'll love me back..."  
Luigi chuckles grimly "...I've loved you back since our little game started, Zemmara..."  
Zemmy shakes her head "What are we going to do now?"  
Luigi sighs again "I do not know...but we'll figure something out, I promise..."  
As the sun sets on Sasraland, two people can be seen standing on the highest balcony, embracing.

(End...?)

~Authors Notes~

Well, I hope you enjoyed...wasn't much of a Fan Fic...but it was my best attempt at writing at *Looks at clock* 6 in the morning. Yep, this little piece of shit took me three hours to write...well, I'm off to bed, night all~

(This may get continued, should someone actually want me to continue it...Heather….Strawberry Icing Pfftt…)


End file.
